10 Wishes Of Misfortune
by StaveryGirl
Summary: Whilst camping in the woods of Colorado, Stan meets a talking cat who grants him 10 wishes. The wishes are simple, and can be anything as long as you're not bringing someone back to life, killing someone, or wishing for everything. Stan uses his wishes wisely and continues to do so, but when stumbling upon his last wish he learns that these are just 10 wishes of misfortune.


**Yay, my first DWAB fanfic! I hope you guys really like this, I have a feeling that it'll be great! There will be some Stavery in future chapters, so if you think Human x Dog is wierd, then you don't have to read it. If you have any questions feel free to ask, I don't bite.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dog With A Blog, nor am I not associated with it. I didn't create any of these characters except for Ol' Smokey who is my OC. Everything else that I don't own go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

I ran around in circles in the living room, I was more excited than ever. I let out a bark before yelling, "Yes! Today is the day! For the entire week I'm going to be chasing squirrels and eating roasted marshmallows, my two favorite things next to drinking out of the toilet."

Today we were going to Colorado to go camping. I just couldn't hold it in anymore, I needed to show my happiness.

"Stan, don't get ahead of yourself." Avery said while running her hands in between my ears. "We still have to wait for my parents to finish packing, then spend a few hours on the airplane befor-"

"Wait, airplane? Nobody told me there was an airplane involved!" I interupted her. "Last time I went on an airplane it did not end well. Lets just say that the cage I was in almost fell out!"

"Stan you're over exaggerating. Yes, you will have to go in a cage but you'll be fine, as long as you are a good boy and don't try to escape. Got it?"

I sighed. "Okay okay, I guess you're right." I then stopped talking as I heard a familiar voice shout "Okay, lets go!" while coming down the stairs. It was Ellen who was holding a suit case in her hand.

Bennett folled quickly behind her, and both Chloe and Tyler walked out from the kitchen door. Everyone was ready.

"Come on Stan," Avery beckoned me to follow outside and into the car.

Soon enough I would be seperated from my family and put into a cage. I guess it wouldn't be too bad, maybe there'll even be a poodle there!

* * *

Before I knew it I was forced into a cage by a man who was assigned to manage the dogs. I was already feeling unsafe and I let out a loud bark of nervousness.

"Shh," the man whispered to me before putting my cage on a metal carousel that carried the pets to the plane.

I just layed there while the carousel moved more towards the large airplane.

Another person, this one being female, picked up my cage by the handle and placed it in a room where there were more kennels filled with animals.

After putting me on the ground, the women left the room and all that was left to be heard was the sound of barking and meowing.

I cuffed my paws over my ears, trying to block out all the noise. I just wanted to fall asleep now so that I wouldn't have to worry about thinking of all possible things that could go wrong.

I calmed down a little bit and began to feel less tense. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of my own breathing, it was quite relaxing.

The world began to become out of reach; the sounds had faded away, the sights disapeared, and the smells had vanished. Everything went black as I had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Stan, wake up boy!" I heard Avery's gentle voice. I lifted my head to see that we were outside, surrounded by trees and wildlife.

"We're here," Avery spoke again as I opened my jaws in a yawn. I looked around to see if anyone else was here, but it appeared to be just the two of us.

"Yes! I can finally get the fun started, but where is everyone else?" I asked, my tail thumping against the ground of the cage.

Avery opened up the latch, and once the small door opened I leapt out. "Tyler is gathering wood for a fire, mom and dad are setting up the tent, and Chloe-well I'm actually not sure where Chloe is."

"Oh..." I muttered. "That could be a problem, but I'm sure she'll turn up sometime!" Avery just laughed while stroking my fur.

"We better find her," she said. "Lets split up, and we'll meet back here." I nodded and we both parted our seperate ways.

We always lost Chloe but it was probably best to look for her since there are many dangers in the woods.

I zoomed through the trees, the wind ruffling my fur. "Chloe!" I shouted while looking both left-to-right for her.

Something suddenly lunged itself at me as if it were trying to attack, and I instantly fell to the ground. "Get off of me!" I shouted in pain as I felt sharp claws digging into my fur.

It was a cat, a sleek black cat who was the attacker. But the cat had stepped away as I had ordered, and just stared at me in shock. "You, you can talk!?" The cat gasped.

"Yeah?" I said, confused. "And you can to?" The cat nodded, and even though I hated cats there was something about this feline that had kept me from killing it.

"That's amazing!" The cat yowled loudly before introducing himself. "I'm Ol' Smokey, but you may just call me Smoke. And you are?"

"Stan," I answered, wanting to know more about this strange talking cat. "And I don't really have a nickname, I just go by Stan."

"Well Stan," Smokey meowed, circling around me. "You're in luck, because since I found another animal who speaks English, I'm going to grant you 10 wishes!"

"10 wishes? What are you? Some kind of genie cat?" I asked, not knowing whether to believe he could actually grant me wishes. "Well... Sort of. It's complicated." Smokey explained.

"I can grant you one wish a day for 10 days. If you miss a day, then you can't make a wish for that day and you'll only have 9 wishes. You can't wish to bring something back to life, to kill something, or you can't wish for everything since that would just make no sense at all! Got it?"

I nodded slowly. "Er-okay... So do I make a wish right now?" "Yeah, you can make a wish right now if you wish to start your wishes today." He answered.

"Alright," I knew there were many different possibilities for many different wishes. No life, death, or everything. I reminded myself, and what I wanted then came to me.

"I want everyone to treat me like a person. You know, I don't want to be put in a cage, or told not to sit on the couch. Stuff like that!"

Smokey nodded his approval. "Okay, for now on you'll be treated fairly like your humans." He said, then dismissed me to leave.

"Where can I find you tomorrow?" I asked, not wanting to miss a day. "Just follow the wind." Smokey said before disapearing into the shadows of the trees.

Follow the wind? What's that supposed to mean? I wondered, but decided not to think about it all that much.

I needed to see if the wish actually worked, I needed to go find my family and test it out. I bumped into Chloe on the way to where Avery and I said we would meet.

None of them suspected a thing, I wasn't even sure if I was supposed to tell anyone about my 'wishes', so I decided to keep it a secret.

After Ellen and Bennett had finished pitching the tent, we roasted hot dogs. They actually let me eat a hot dog instead of my bland dog food, I was starting to believe that this cat was really a genie!

I also got to sleep in the tent instead of being tied to a chain outside like how Ellen suggested.

I was quite happy with myself, it felt good to live the life of a person! I layed my head down on warm blankets and looked out the screen window of the tent. I stared at the stars which glistened brightly in the sky.

Beside me, Avery was sound asleep. Everyone was asleep. "Goodnight Avery," I whispered to her, although I knew she wouldn't be able to hear.

So much happened today so quickly, it was hard to keep track. I then spent the rest of the night just thinking about what I was going to wish for next, and after deciding I grew too excited for the next day to come.

* * *

**I really hope that it's not rushed. Did you enjoy it? Please tell me what you think in your reviews! I'll update sometime this week, maybe even today if I get enough reviews to give me inspiration ;)**


End file.
